vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotaro Hidari
|-|Shotari Hidari= |-|Kamen Rider Joker= Summary Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎 Hidari Shōtarō) is a self-proclaimed "hardboiled detective" who who emulates famous pulp fiction private eyes characters while dressing himself in 1940s fashion with a sharp enough intuitionm he works alongside Philip in the Narumi Detective Agency in the city of Futo as the left hand side of Kamen Rider Double (仮面ライダーダブル Kamen Raidā Daburu). In the case of Philip's absence, Shotaro utilizes a Lost Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Joker (仮面ライダージョーカー Kamen Raidā Jōkā) in his own right. Unlike his mentor, Shotaro was incapable of making the tough decisions most of the time due to his kindhearted nature, which is the main reason why many consider him "halfboiled". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C | Low 7-C Name: Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, "Hardboiled" detective Powers and Abilities: Detective skills, Transformation with Gaia Memory, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, likely Resistance to Power Nullification with T2 Joker Memory (The T2 Memories series are stronger than their T1 counterparts and thus, making them immune to Eternal's Maximum Drive, which can disables the original Gaia Memories) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Shotaro has proven himself to be a competent fighter even without using Gaia Memories, being able to take on several Masquerade Dopants without having to transform) | Small Town level (Despite this forms's rather low stats, Shotaro can easily defeat early-series Dopant with ease, slightly weaker than Double's) | Small Town level (The T2 Memory is much stronger compare to their T1 counterparts as he is able to defeat both the Heat Dopant and the Metal Dopant with relative ease despite having difficulty as Double) Speed: Athlete Human | At least Superhuman (16 m/s via official data) with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Double) | Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Accel, who can dodge lightning and fought alongside with Kamen Rider Drive) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | Small Town level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Lost Driver:' Transformation belt as Joker, received from the spirit of Sokichi Narumi, lost in the battle against Eternal but later gained another from Philip. *'Gaia Memories:' Devices that are used in Double's transformation, Shotaro uses the Joker memory in this form to henshin or use finisher attack. Intelligence: Above Average (Having trained under Sokichi Narumi for years, he has honed his detective skills enough to become a competent private detective who is able to solve cases even without the help of Philip. He has a keen eye for details and has good deductive intuition, as such he is able to piece information together quickly and coherently and thus rarely fails in determining the culprit behind cases. His skills is such that the police, specifically Ryu, would often come looking for his help when dealing with Dopant-related cases. Oddly enough, he has also shown a great skill in locating pets easily, more so than finding people. He is also quite adept at teamwork as frequently shown when he fights as Double. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rider Punch:' A punch which is charged with the energy at the right fist and then launch it to the opponent. *'Rider Kick:' A similar move to the Rider Punch but charged with the energy at the right foot instead. Key: Shotaro Hidari | Kamen Rider Joker | T2 Joker Memory Gallery > 仮面ライダージョーカー Henshin and Maximum Drive Kamen Rider Joker Kamen Rider W Joker VS Heat Dopant Kamen Rider W Joker VS Metal Dopant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Kamen Rider W